My first night of love
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Una noche Ox sale a caminar por el bosque y nota que Kim también estaba ahí, la sigue hasta llegar a una cabaña donde finalmente la conoce bien. Advertencia Lemon (OXK)


Hola mis hermosas lectoras de fanfic ¿Cómo están? Bueno espero que bien eheh jaja. Yo estaba acá haciendo otras cosas que no viene al caso que se las diga O_o jajaja. Les traigo una nueva historia de Soul Eater, nada más que esta vez no se tratará de un **SoulXMaka** o un **KidXChrona** y tampoco un **BlackStarXTsubaki**…esto es un **OxXKim**. Por fin me decidí en hacer un fic de esta pareja. Es que me puse a pensar un poco y estos dos necesitan más atención, hay muchísima escasez de lecturas de esta pareja, al igual que el **HarvardXJackeline**. Ojo esto es un **LEMON** un poco fuerte pero no tanto como **Skin** pero tampoco será un **Lime** tendrá un grado medio O_O. No me atrevía a escribir uno de esta pareja, ni yo misma sé el por qué, tal vez sea por los personajes, qué se yo jaja pero finalmente me convencí, esta pareja necesita más dedicación porque no hay casi nada. Espero no ofender a nadie, en fin.

* * *

Las dejo con mi amiga Letito

_**Hola chicas, seré yo la que presente el fic, yo siempre soy la "fiel" a mi líder, debo dejar buena imagen o Lety me corre jajaja. Bien nunca leí un Lemon de Ox y Kim, tal vez este sea el primero. Bueno las dejo que lean.**_

* * *

**Una estrofa de una canción para este capítulo único de la historia:**

_No me digas, que no me quieres.__  
__Yo sé que el corazón se atreve.__  
__Si me permites, te doy mi vida.__  
__Te doy todo lo que me pidas.__  
__Tú eres todo para mí y hoy me entrego a tí._

_**Amor prohibido-Luis Fonsi**_

* * *

**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son propiedad de Atsusi Okubo, por lo tanto no me pertenece. Lo único que es mío es la historia ya que es lo único que puedo hacer, el simple hecho de hacer volar mi imaginación para compartirla con ustedes.**

* * *

**My first night of love**

Aquella noche cálida en la que apenas corría una leve brisa fresca Ox caminaba por el bosque solo para dar una vuelta, se había negado en acompañar a su arma para juntarse con Kilik, porque tenía un leve dolor en el tobillo; producto de una caída que había sufrido semanas atrás así que se estaba recuperando. Lo que ocurría era que cuando se veían con el técnico de los puños de acero comenzaban a divertirse y mucho y que más de unos cuantos movimiento con sus pies ya que en algunas ocasiones hacía ejercicios de rutina. Soltó un suspiro, estas últimas semanas habían sido muy duras para él, muchos exámenes y como buen alumno que era, tenía uno de los mejores puntajes solo superado por Maka, trece misiones que gracias a Kami-Sama fueron exitosas, y como resultado el cansancio. Necesitaba con urgencia poder estar en paz aunque sea unos minutos.

El técnico del lanza relámpagos prosiguió unos pasos más hasta que vio ahí delante de él a unos cuantos metros de distancia a su peli rosa favorita, aquella bruja que inspiró su vida, la chica del que él se había enamorado profundamente, esa muchacha que le iluminaba el día con solo verla a los ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes que lo enamoraban aún más. Pero en ese momento eso no era el caso, el punto era de qué hacía ella ahí quizás al igual que Ox, a salir a dar una vuelta o tal vez sea otra razón. Kim parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Ox la estaba mirando y claro no volteaba su vista hacia atrás por lo que siguió caminando. El joven decidió seguirla silenciosamente para ver "qué se traía entre manos" la bruja de mapaches. Al principio se le hizo raro de que anduviera sola sin la compañía de Jackeline ya que son inseparables.

La continuó siguiendo hasta llegar a una cabaña, eso lo intrigó aún más ¿Desde cuándo es que está esa cabaña ahí en medio del bosque? A lo mejor ya estaba hace rato y él nunca la había notado. La peli rosa entró al lugar y cerró la puerta impidiéndole la entrada al muchacho. Ox decidió esperar. Pasaron unos momentos y el de los ante-ojos comenzó a alarmarse un poco al oír desde afuera unos sollozos que venían de adentro ¿Kim estaba llorando? Si era sí debía hacer algo, quería animarla un poco. Se tomó de valor y golpeó la puerta con su puño cerrado pidiendo que lo dejaran acceder, pero la joven continuaba llorando sin hacerle caso.

—Kim, soy yo, Ox, sé que es indebido seguirte, solo estaba dando una vuelta por aquí y te vi, luego entraste a este lugar y me quedé afuera pero me di cuenta de que estabas llorando, por favor déjame pasar. — El chico se preocupó un poco más pero debía ser paciente con ella, esperó unos minutos y finalmente Kim le abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar. Ella aún estaba triste, las lágrimas se le derramaban en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ox? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—Quiero saber qué te ocurre, déjame ayudarte—le respondió un poco conmovido.

Ella dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y con su mirada baja. En el lugar solo había una cama, una mesa con un candelabro como alumbrador y una cocina al lado de la sala, la cabaña era muy pequeña, pero era un buen paradero para permanecer con paz y sin presenciar las molestias de algunas personas.

—No deberías estar aquí—respondió Kim un poco tranquila.

—Kim, por favor déjame ayudarte, no me gusta que estés triste. Me preocupas mucho y lo sabes por favor no me pidas que me vaya, somos amigos ¿no? Puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

Jamás Ox se le había acercado tanto como en ese momento, la bruja de mapaches nunca se lo permitió pero ahora que estaba tan cerca era demasiado tarde para que él se le alejara. Kim se sonrojó un poco al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, pero si no era él era ella la que tenía que alejarse un poco. Disimuladamente retrocede unos pasos secándose las lágrimas.

Suspiró profundo y se armó de valor para contarle al chico que la admiraba qué era lo que le sucedía.

—Está bien te contaré lo que ocurre solo si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Te lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie.

La joven comienza a tocarse sus dos brazos para poder consolarse ella misma.

—Empecé a venir a este lugar desde que me enteré que mi madre había muerto, cuando era niña ella y yo solíamos venir a esta cabaña para hacer ritos o hechizos que se trataban solo de felicidad. Todo esto se fue dando hasta que cumplí siete años, luego yo empecé a practicar sola mi instinto de bruja y ella me felicitaba cuando mi magia daba resultado. Pero ahora que ella ya no está y me siento patética, pasaron ya dos meses de su muerte y aún no puedo superarlo por eso vengo aquí para poder tomarme el tiempo y poder recordar a la persona que me trajo a este mundo. Jackeline no lo sabe, ella está en el apartamento que comparte conmigo descansando. Esto es solo secreto mío…pero ahora lo sabes tú.

La chica de los ojos verdes comenzó a llorar de manera más intensa, de pronto sintió una mano tomar la suya.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, tu madre debió significar mucho en tu vida, se nota cuanto la quieres, lo sé es difícil poder olvidarse de un ser querido que tanto se quiere—Ox tomó valor y la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla.

—Pero por favor júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

El joven la coge del mentón incitándola a verlo directo a los ojos, él le sonríe y comienza a secarle las lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.

—No se lo diré a nadie, esto queda tan solo entre tú y yo, te lo juro.

El chico sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, se percató de que ella también lo estaba mirando. Ox comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ya no lo aguantó más ella lo traía vuelto loco; rompió esa pequeña distancia y la besó. Kim quedó en blanco al sentir los suaves labios de él sobre los suyos. Con el correr de los segundos ella comienza a corresponderle. El de los ante-ojos tenía mucho curiosidad así que le mordió el labio inferior para poder dejarle el paso de entrada a su lengua en la cavidad de esa linda peli rosa. Para su sorpresa Kim respondía con la misma intensidad que él en aquel beso que se hacía cada vez más apasionado. Dentro de sus bocas se producía un extraño baile entre sus lenguas. Pero como estaba el hecho de que el aire era importante se separaron entre jadeos. La técnico de la lámpara lanza fuegos estaba muy sonrojada, sintió mariposas en su estómago cuando Ox la estaba besando.

El joven decidió tomar la iniciativa nuevamente, Kim le correspondió sin duda alguna. A pesar de las veces que él se le confesaba y ella lo rechazaba, en el fondo de su corazón no podía negar sentirse atraída. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que su ambición no la llevaba a ningún lado y por estas razones no iba a ser querida por nadie. Pero a Ox eso era lo que menos le importaba, la amaba como un loco y si tenía que mover cielo, mar o tierra para conquistarla estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ox dejó los labios de Kim para atacar su cuello besándolo tiernamente y dejándole unas leves marcas. Ella gimió un poco, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía perfectamente que esa escena podría ser el principio de su primera vez. Sin saber el porqué, las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a aflojar el nudo de la corbata de Ox. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío, no podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería.

—Kim…espera ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No quiero que después te arrepientas por eso te lo pregunto, y si no…pues entonces lo siento no debí haberme pasado contigo…

Ella corta sus palabras besándolo ferozmente y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ox.

—Si Ox, estoy segura…por favor continua con tus besos—le respondió levemente sonrojada.

Él asintió y comenzó a despojarla de ese sailor que llevaba puesto sin dejar de besarle el cuello mientras que ella soltaba suspiros y le quitaba torpemente el chaleco que él traía puesto habitualmente. Los dedos temblorosos de Kim comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su compañero, se sentía inútil y sentía aún más al darse cuenta de que ya se le podía notar perfectamente su sostén y sus bragas de color azul, estaba semidesnuda, por su parte Ox observaba como niño hambriento esa piel expuesta, se veía hermosa. Finalmente la peli rosa pudo terminar de desprenderle todos los botones de esa molesta prenda pero el muchacho se la quitó solo dejándola caer al suelo sin ser notada. Kim se mordisqueó el labio ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un nerd podría ser sexy? Pero quería ser tan solo ella la que lo presencie así.

Se besaron nuevamente, Ox la rodea con sus brazos y la levanta consigo, ella lo abraza con sus piernas para mantener el balance. Ella sintió el colchón en su espalda y el cuerpo de Ox sobre ella, él estaba besando su cuello a la vez que sus manos desabrochaban aquel sostén dejando a la vista esos lindos pechos que no eran ni muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños, el joven no reaccionó por un momento se quedó admirando esos pezones rosados, Kim no podía estar más sonrojada que nunca pero se calmó un poco al ver que en los labios del joven se formó una tierna sonrisa. Ox dejó a luz su instinto sexual y bajó su cabeza capturando uno de los pechos en su boca produciendo un grito de placer por parte de la de los ojos verdes mientras que la otra mano del joven vagaba por las piernas de ella hasta subir por su cuerpo llegando al pezón que quedaba libre para acariciarlo tiernamente, para poder complacerlo un poco ella enrosca nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Ox bajó sus brazos hasta llegar a las caderas de Kim al notar que tenía puestas las bragas, sin dudarlo le quitó dicha prenda dejándola completamente desnuda.

—Maldita sea Ox tú solo estás sin camisa—le dijo algo sarcástica

Él ríe un poco.

—Que linda que te ves, enserio eres hermosa—le respondió con cara de enamorado.

—Por favor terminemos con esto.

—Como digas linda.

El joven se levanta de la cama y de una vez por todas se quitó el pantalón quedando completamente desnudo. Kim entró en pánico sus ojos se agrandaron al ver ese miembro erecto que enseguida estaría dentro de ella. Con un poco de curiosidad la joven toma esa cosa que adentraría en su cuerpo dentro de unos minutos. Ox gruñó al sentir las manos de la joven. Ella comenzó a trazar una línea de arriba abajo. Ya no pudo más la curiosidad y la excitación la consumieron, tragó saliva y se llevó el miembro a su boca chupándolo desesperadamente.

— ¡Oh Kim! — El joven gritó de placer y se dejó disfrutar.

La joven recorría el miembro con su lengua sin pudor alguno mientras que ox le sostenía la cabeza para ayudarla con su acto pervertido.

—Kim…ah…me…v…voy a…correr—Dijo entrecortado por el placer que lo invadía pero no tuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la peli rosa.

De pronto Kim sintió un líquido en su boca y en su rostro, era de color blanco, Ox se había derramado en ella. La joven se limpió con su lengua su rostro cubierto de semen.

—Ox, estoy lista…por favor hazlo ya—le dijo con voz placentera.

—Estás segura—le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella se lo pensó por unos minutos, sabía muy bien que después de esto no había vuelta atrás pero quería disfrutar, esta noche la quería para ella sola. Kim rodeó el cuello del chico entre sus brazos y asintió.

Ox se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica dejando su miembro cerca de su entrada.

—Si te duele házmelo saber ¿sí?

Ella asintió nuevamente, el joven comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de ella y finalmente la penetró por completo rompiendo la virginidad de ambos.

Kim gritó de dolor unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el muchacho la abrazó fuertemente en muestra de consuelo. Finalmente pasaron los minutos y la actitud dolorosa pasó.

—Kim ¿Puedo moverme?

—Sí Ox, hazlo.

De pronto un placer inexplicable invadió el cuerpo de ambos, la peli rosa podía sentir como Ox entraba y salía de ella de manera feroz, en medio de ese vaivén de caderas se besaban apasionadamente y unían lo más físicamente posible. Se oían gritos de placer hasta que finalmente el orgasmo llegó a ellos gritándose los nombres de cada uno.

— ¡Ox!

— ¡Kim!

Quedaron en esa posición hasta que el joven salió de la peli rosa lentamente cayendo a su lado, se abrazaron mutuamente.

—Kim.

— ¿Si?

—Te amo.

Ella no respondió por unos minutos, eso lo preocupó, lentamente la joven subió su rostro para verlo a la cara, sus labios dibujaron una

linda sonrisa como el de una niña inocente.

—Yo también te amo Ox.

Él no pudo evitar sentirse el dueño del mundo al escuchar esas palabras de ella. Su sueño no era una utopía como él lo creía desde un principio.

Esa noche fue sin duda la mejor para ambos.

* * *

_**Letito en la línea.**_

_**Mi nariz está sangrando, hahahaha listo ya la curé jajaja. Que tierno, lindo Lemon que se mandó mi meister. Letito se despide**_

* * *

Y así concluye esta historia ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haber ofendido a nadie jojojo.

Reviews aquí:

.

.

.

.

**V**


End file.
